Apollo and Daphne
by mereditholiver
Summary: Kenzi 'Daphne' Brennan is Starbuck's half-sister and former love of Apollo. Why did they break up? Why does Kenzi think Dee is trying to ruin her life? Will Daphne and Apollo stay together despite everything thrown in their path?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BSG or anything associated with the show, I'm just playing with them for a while.

PREMISE: I am having a little fun with an AU. I'm borrowing characters and storylines, but twisting them for my purpose. My OC is Kenzi Brennan who goes by the call sign 'Daphne.' She has a past with Lee. She and Kara are half sisters and Kenzi was raised by her father. She left before Kara and Zak got engaged. She met Lee Adama at her last posting before the Cylon attack. They parted on bad terms, their relationship ending with a fight and his transfer. This is Kenzi's story.

Kenzi 'Daphne' Brennan was angry. She had survived the Cylon attack, thanks to some pilot training she was participating, she was a long way from her home. She didn't even dwell on the deaths that had occurred. Knowing her father was, in all probability, dead, didn't bother her.

She was angry because of all the places she could end up, she had to be here, in his father's territory with him as her CAG. Her half-sister, Kara'Starbuck' Thrace, happy to have her best friend back, went out of her way to make sure that Kenzi felt at home. When Kenzi landed on the deck of the Galactica, knowing she was walking into her sister's base, made her smile.

Kenzi had joined the fleet as soon as she could. She idolized her older half-sister and hoped this would help them find common ground. The two pilots were evenly matched with their skill. Nothing and no one could touch them in their cockpits. Kenzi and Kara knew their ships and their capabilities as though it were an extension of both women.

During the last few months of the war and searching, Kenzi had renewed her friendship and relationship with Kara. It felt good to both that they were together again.

The only draw back was that she was on the same ship as Anastasia 'Dee' Dualla. Dee and Kenzi had been best friends during their training, but Dee looked for a way to get up the ladder and had taken it. After finding out that she was on the Galactica, Kenzi had steered clear of her.

The avoidance took a different turn when Kenzi heard that Dee had expressed an interest in Lee Adama.

For the first time in all the months she'd been on Galactica, Kenzi went to find her former best friend.

She found her in the bunkroom that housed the bridge personnel. If Kenzi hadn't been a pilot, she would be living here.

"Dee, I need to have a word with you," she said, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Sure, Kenzi," Dee said in her sweet, quiet way that had Kenzi wanting to scratch her eyes out.

They exited the bunkhouse and Kenzi led her down to the flight deck. They didn't have any activities scheduled and Kenzi knew they'd have privacy if they went into one of the cargo houses. Dee followed her in and Kenzi couldn't wait to get to the bottom of things with Dee.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you totally frakked," Kenzi asked.

"What are you talking about," Dee asked back.

"You and Ap… Captain Adama," Kenzi answered.

"What about me and Captain Adama," Dee said, slowly saying the last part just to rile Kenzi.

"Look. I know that we don't talk anymore or have a friendship, but why would you go after him? He's not your type at all," Kenzi said, trying to get Dee to understand without giving anything away.

Dee stood there looking at Kenzi. "Tell me why my love life would suddenly concern you," Dee taunted.

Kenzi looked at her. She hated her. She really hated her. She knew if her sister were here, Dee would be on the floor having been intimately introduced to Kara's fist. Dee acted sweet and innocent with everyone, but Kenzi knew the sickly sweet nature was an act, albeit a good one, but still an act.

Kenzi closed her eyes. She swallowed and then looked at her former friend. "Because you know I love him. You know my relationship with him," she said in a harsh whisper.

"I know that, Kenzi, but does he? Did you tell him? You don't even know if he loves you. For the first time in my life, I actually have the prize. I have something that Kenzi wants. Lee wants me. He doesn't want to be with you. You've been here for how many months and you two haven't gotten together. Seems to me your time has passed," she said, staring Kenzi down before turning around and leaving.

Kenzi banged on the wall. She had never been so upset or so frakked off in her life.

She brought her hand over her face to wipe the tears that were there before she exited the container. She made her way back to the pilot's bunkroom and entered. Most of her bunkmates were either in their bed or getting ready. She opened her locker and looked at herself in the mirror. She spotted the only picture she'd managed to salvage from her life, a picture of herself and Lee from a lifetime ago.

"Frak," she said out loud, causing her to receive several curious stares. She slammed her locker shut with more force than necessary. She turned around and headed toward the officer's quarters. She knew Lee would either be there or in the showers. She was going to find him before Dee ruined her life…again.

***End of Chapter 1. I'm having fun with this story. I hope you have fun reading it!***


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but Kenzi. (She's my OC and Starbuck's half-sister.)

Lee didn't understand it. He knew Kenzi was on board, he saw her every day at briefings. He arranged the schedule so they would have to have contact, but she hadn't said anything beyond the usual requirements.

Lee was confused. She had haunted his thoughts since they had parted 18 months ago.

He hated how things had ended. He had allowed her to override all his senses. He thought about her whenever he allowed his subconscious mind to take over. Unfortunately, since they were both on Galactica, it was all the time.

He had never told her how he felt. That he was in love with her. He'd tried finding it with many nameless woman; all running together until they blurred away.

His fledging relationship with Dee was another matter that had him up, walking around the nearly deserted hallways. He hadn't known Starbuck was Kenzi's sister until a few days ago when Starbuck mentioned having lunch with her sister.

"Sister? I thought all your family died in the initial attack by the Cylons," he asked her.

"I did too, but apparently, my sister was doing fighter training. It saved her life," Kara said.

"So when do I get to meet this wonderful sister of yours," Lee had asked.

"Actually, she's a pilot, too," Kara said.

"I didn't think there was another Thrace on the ship," he said.

"It's not Thrace. She and I have different fathers. She has always used his last name," Kara said.

"Aahh, so that explains it. Who is she," Lee asked.

"She goes by 'Daphne,'" Kara said. "That's funny. You're Apollo and she's Daphne, Apollo's true and unrequited love. Wonder how she got that," Kara said.

Lee later met up with Dee and they had a tense dinner.

Lee kissed Dee and said good night, not believing what he had heard. Not only was Daphne aboard his ship as his pilot, but she was Kara's sister. 'How do you tell the woman who's been your best friend for years, that you've been in love with her sister since the first time you saw her? That you know how she got the name, Daphne?'

Lee shook his head as he walked back to his quarters. He was frakked and he knew it.

Lee hadn't spoken with Daphne or Kenzi as he remembered her, since she had come on board the Galactica. Well, he'd spoken to her during briefings, but she and Starbuck managed to keep Lee from getting too close. He didn't know if Kenzi had told Starbuck about their prior relationship, but he didn't think she had. He knew Starbuck would take him on in the boxing ring when she realized what had happened between him and her sister.

He stepped into the showers and closed his eyes as the hot water assaulted him. He was weary, but not from flying or fighting. This thing with Kenzi had him up in knots.

He soaped up his hair and started rinsing it when he heard the shower room door clang shut. Figuring it was just another shipmate, he went about his business.

***Apollo in the shower. Yummy!***


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but my OC, Kenzi

Kenzi eased open the hatch and jumped when the clanging of the door sounded. She heard the shower and saw Lee's gear sitting on the bench in front of his locker. Taking a deep breath, she walked back into the showers, knowing she'd be alone with Lee when she went back there.

She saw him standing under the water of the shower, eyes closed, the weight of some invisible world on his shoulders.

"Feels like I should call you Atlas instead of Apollo," she said in a voice barely a whisper, standing just outside his shower. Lee took a sharp intake of breath. He had sensed that she was near, but actually outside his shower was not where he expected her to be.

He looked up at her as she leaned on the shower door. He unlocked the half door, never breaking eye contact with her. She stepped in, fully clothed, never breaking eye contact with him.

Kenzi pressed herself to Lee, savoring the feel of his arms around her for the first time in nearly two years.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She felt his hand on her face, pulling her chin up, making her eyes follow upward to his. His blue eyes flashed with desire and longing before his lips claimed hers.

She pulled away, her uniform soaked. "You're a bit wet, Lieutenant," Lee said.

"I should have undressed before the shower," she said, her green eyes sparkling.

"Well, let's see what I can do about that," he answered before taking off the regulation tank she was wearing and her off-duty flight pants.

He kissed her hungrily and Kenzi responded. Lee pushed her against the back wall of the shower and, in the steam of the shower, they gave into something they'd been fighting since the first day they met.

Their passions ignited and their bodies sated, for the moment. Kenzi felt Lee lower her so her feet touched the floor. When her feet touched the floor, reality hit. She regretted. She didn't regret being with him, she regretted all the months they had spent apart, all the time wasted. All the times she'd fled instead of confronting him during the time she'd been on the ship. She clung to him as he pulled away, kissing her as he did.

Lee, completely sated and totally euphoric, lowered Kenzi back to the ground. He didn't want this moment to end, but they needed to dress and get back to his bunk. Gods be damned, he was going to have a good talk with her and probably frak her brains out. The way she held on to him made him believe she didn't want to leave his side. He hoped that was the case because he wasn't letting go of her a second time.

"Kenzi, let's dry off and head back to my office," he said in a husky whisper.

"That's fine with me, but I don't have any clothes here," she said.

He stared at her and Kenzi felt the blush rising in her cheeks. She looked away from Lee which only caused him to use is hand to pull her gaze back to his. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. "You can borrow my sweats and tee. You can get something from my office," he said.

She nodded in agreement and they stepped out of the shower together. He handed her a towel from his locker and they dried off before heading toward Lee's quarters. He roomed in the officers bunkroom with the pilots, but had an office off the flight deck for CAG duties. He sometimes crashed there because it was closer to the deck and a million decibels quieter. He was never so glad for this office in his life. It afforded him the privacy that was seriously lacking on this ship.

He opened the door and Kenzi walked in, looking over everything in the office. She had been in here countless times before, but for official business. Lee locked his hatch and dropped his bag on the small couch by the door. Kenzi pointed at his desk.

"CAG behind on his homework," she said, teasing him.

"Funny. Why have you been avoiding me," he asked, walking toward her and grabbing her hand. He let her to the small bunk that had been installed in the wall and sat her down on it.

"Because I was scared," she said.

"What did you have to be scared of? You're not the scared type," he said.

"Yeah, I know. How was I supposed to know about you and Starbuck. Now that you know, Daphne and Starbuck cut from the same cloth," Kenzi said wryly.

"Is that what you think? You may be Starbuck's sister, but you're only her half sister," he said.

"So I guess I'm only half the pain in the ass as she is," Kenzi replied, laughing.

"You could never be that to me," he said, in all seriousness.

"I was afraid of what you would say to me if we were alone. I was afraid you'd yell at me like you did back on Caprica," she said.

"That was a mistake," he said.

"What ever it was is in the past. I realized that with the way this war is going, you have to take chances when you get them. Honestly, Lee, I was quite happy working with you until you started dating my former best friend. She had to throw it in my face. The only time I'd had a one-on-one with her, was about you. I realized that my feelings for you weren't going to go away because I wanted them to or Dee wanted them to. I realized I had to tell you how I felt and find out how you felt about me before I would get any peace. I even steeled myself to the fact that you might hate me now or see Dee as the more desirable woman. I was totally prepared for the rejection. It would have frakking sucked, but I'd have gotten over it...eventually," she said.

Lee looked at her. "Do you know how I feel about you? How I've always felt about you," he asked.

She looked at the floor. "I want you to love me," she said.

***Fluff, but I love fluff.***


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kenzi.

"By the Gods, I do, Kenzi. I love you so frakking much. Seeing you everyday was driving me crazy. I thought for sure you had moved on and started to date one of the other pilots," Lee said, guiding her chin up as he was talking and looking in her eyes.

"I don't date pilots. They are stuck up, hot shots," she said to him.

"Oh really," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, really. I seem to remember a time when you fit that bill, Captain Adama," she said.

"Well, Lietuenant Brennan, you're a smart mouthed, beautiful woman," he said.

He towered over her, pushing her down on the bed. He kissed her.

"I love you, Lee. Leaving you after that fight was the hardest thing I did, but I had to show you that you couldn't lead my life for me. I wanted to fly and I wanted you to know that I could do it," she said.

"I grew up a lot that day and those that came after. For a while I counted how many days we were apart and then, I just stopped counting. It was easier that way. I thought I'd be able to forget you, but it didn't happen that way. I couldn't get you out of my head," he said.

Kenzi looked at Lee. She saw so much in his eyes at the moment that she was afraid she was going to go into overload.

"I don't even remember what the fight was about," he whispered in her ear as he pushed her back on the bed.

Kenzi awoke several hours later and was disoriented. It was quiet and dark. At first she thought the power to Galactica had been turned off and they had been boarded. Suddenly she felt an arm pull her closer.

Then the events of the night came back to her. She snuggled back into the arms of her Apollo for a few more hours sleep. Their CAP was in a few hours, but she wanted to stay right there with him until the last possible second.

Lee cracked open one eye. He felt a presence in his bed and, after opening his eye, he saw he was indeed with the company of a woman. He shook his head. He hadn't had a drop to drink the night before, so what was going on with him. The lady in his arms rolled over, resting her head on his chest.

'By the Gods, don't let this be a dream,' he thought to himself.

There was Kenzi. The woman he was in love with, curled up in the bed beside him. Lee smiled to himself, realizing that everything he thought he'd dreamed, was actually a reality. A reality that he was glad to take part.

He kissed the top of her head and she moaned. She opened her eyes and he stared into the brilliant green that colored them. She smiled at him.  
>"You look beautiful in the morning. This is a sight I could get used to, you know that, right," he said, kissing her.<br>"Me, too," she said, kissing him back.

Soon they gave in again, before they fell, sated on the bed in each others arms.

"I'd better get back. I have to shower and change," she said.

"So do I. Do you want to get together after the CAP," he asked.  
>Kenzi grabbed her now dry clothes from the sofa and started dressing. "Want to meet at the bar? Might keep people from asking too many questions if we are both there," she said.<br>"You embarassed by me, Kenzi," he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.  
>"Not at all. I just don't want us to get in trouble. I don't want Dee to cause any problems," she said. She plopped on the couch at the mention of Dee's name. Talk about a mood killer.<br>"I'll end things with Dee this morning at breakfast. I'm supposed to meet her," he said, handing her a shirt.

"Thanks. Just be careful with Dee. She tried to ruin my life once in Wars College. I can't believe I allowed myself to be so totally taken in by her," she said to him.  
>"I'll be careful. We'll meet tonight and come back here afterward," he said.<br>"OK. I'll see you at the briefing," she said.

Lee grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hungrily. "I love you, Kenz," he said.  
>"I love you, too, Lee," she answered back. She opened the door to the corridor and, seeing it was empty, gave a quick wave and headed out toward the pilot bunkhouse.<p>

Lee leaned against the door, amazed at how the night had started and ended. Never would he have thought the gods would smile on him and allow him to have Kenzi back. He was going to talk to his dad about her and his relationship with her.  
>He headed back to his bunk to change and meet Dee for breakfast and end their relationship. What he'd seen in her, he didn't know. No one could compare to Kenzi. Well, Kara, maybe, but only because she was her sister. Kenzi was an enigma. She was confident in her flying, but timid most other times. He wondered if she was quiet because Kara was so brash. He didn't know and didn't care because he loved every aspect of Kenzi and couldn't wait to see more.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kenzi.

Kenzi entered the bunkhouse to change and shower. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the showers.  
>She wasn't surprised to find her sister hanging out.<p>

"You waiting for me," she asked, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.  
>"As a matter of fact," Kara said, whispering. She dragged Kenzi to the back of the showers and asked the question. "Were you with Lee?"<p>

"Who wants to know," Kenzi asked.  
>"Me! I've had Dee all over my back this morning asking if I'd seen Lee since she left him last night. I didn't tell her that you didn't sleep in the bunkhouse last night. I figured you were together when she asked if I knew anything. So, what's going on," Kara asked.<br>"Remember I wrote you those letters after you were stationed here and I mentioned a guy that I really liked, but he seemed to want to control my life," Kenzi asked.  
>"Yeah, you loved the guy desperately and you had a fight and he left for his new assignment without you," Kara said.<br>"I didn't want to go because I was afraid he'd try to control my life and not give me any choices," Kenzi said.  
>Kara nodded. Their mother wasn't much of a mother and Kenzi was relieved to have spent the time with her father. While she loved him, his way of showing how he cared was controlling every aspect of Kenzi's childhood. She knew what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. Her father wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

"That guy was Lee. He's the guy I told you about," she said to her shocked sister.

"LEE! My friend Lee? So what happened," Kara asked.  
>"I went off for flight training and he went on to his promotion. I thought for sure he'd been killed in the Cylon attack, but heard through the grapevine that he hadn't been. I was worried about you and made my way here. Most of the pilots I was stationed with were killed during the attack on our fighter base. Six of us were out flying and were able to FTL to safety. I don't know why I picked Galactica's last position, but I thought we had a chance if we stayed with the her," Kenzi said.<br>"You didn't know Lee was aboard," Kara asked.  
>"No, just you. Seeing him was a big shock for me," she said.<br>"I'm sure. So, what happened," Kara asked.

"I confronted Dee about her relationship with Lee. I asked why she had to take everything that belonged to me. She laughed it off and made me believe SHE held the key to Lee's heart," Kenzi said, smiling. "But she doesn't have a clue. I came in here and found Lee in the shower. It's pretty steamy and wet after that," she said.  
>Kara laughed. She couldn't believe her sister had done something that bold.<br>"That sounds like something I would do," she said.  
>"I know. Anyway, I spent the night in the CAG office," Kenzi said, making her way to the shower.<p>

Kara stood outside the half door and asked, "What was it like."  
>Kenzi closed her eyes, unable to forget the images that brought smile to her face.<p>

Seeing the smile on her face, Kara spoke up, "Never mind. I get the feeling it was great." she said, handing her sister a towel.

"What! Are you the only one that can talk about the mind blowing sex you have? Ever get the feeling that I was just a bit...uncomfortable hearing all about your escapades with Zak," Kenzi asked, taking the towel from her sister.

Starbuck pushed off the door and went into the locker room which was slowly filling up with other pilots.

"You flying first," Kara asked.  
>"Supposed to, unless my CAG decides to be a hard ass and change my rotation," she said, winking at her sister.<p>

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's been awfully hard on you lately. He acts like you don't know how to fly a frakking ship," Starbuck said, rolling her eyes.

Kenzi changed her clothes and followed Starbuck out of the showers. Kenzi almost wiped the smile off her face when she saw Dee in the corridor. Kenzi knew she was heading to find Lee and Kenzi knew exactly what Lee was going to tell her. She and Starbuck headed to the flight deck, ready for their CAP.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kenzi.

Dee had only a few minutes before she needed to be at her post, but she had to talk to Lee. She hadn't seen him after he dropped her off. She assumed he would return to get her when he'd finished the paperwork he said he had to do and Dee had waited most of the night for the knock on the bunk door, but it hadn't come. She thought he'd fallen asleep in his office, doing paperwork and thought she could surprise him.

She knocked on his door and he called her to enter. She opened the door and, as usual, he took her breath away. She walked around his desk and put her arms around him to kiss him, but he pulled away. Puzzled, she asked what was wrong.  
>"What's the matter," she asked.<br>"We have to talk," he said, pointing toward the chair he'd just emptied when he stood up.  
>Dee sat and watched him. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen and she wasn't about to let it.<p>

"I don't think this is going to work," Lee started.

"Not work? Why not," she asked.  
>"I'm not in love with you. I have strong feelings for someone else and that's not fair to you," he said, unable to meet her eyes.<p>

"You're not in love with me," she said. "Funny way of showing it," she spat out.  
>Lee remembered the few times they'd slept together. He had led her to believe he loved her when, he knew now, she was just a place holder until he found Kenzi or died in some engagement.<p>

"I'm sorry to have led you on, but I can't be with you any longer," Lee said.  
>"It's Kenzi, isn't it," Dee asked.<br>"Does it matter who it is? I can't be with you and be honest about my feelings. I don't love you," he said.

Dee stood up from the chair. She knew EXACTLY what was going on with Lee. She knew he was in love with Kenzi.

Dee slapped Lee. The shock on his face, proved he wasn't expecting what happened. He closed his eyes. "If you didn't care, you should have slept with me. I wonder how Kenzi will take that bit of news," Dee said before leaving Lee's office.  
>Lee stood with his back to the wall and stared. He knew Dee would be mad, but he hadn't expected the slap. Dee didn't seem like the confrontational type.<p>

He checked his face in the mirror in the small head in the office and, deciding it didn't show, he left his office and headed for the flight deck. He knew he needed to talk to his father and see what his father could do about his situation.

Daphne and Starbuck sat in the front of the briefing room. They waited to see what Lee was going to order for today's CAP. The chatted with each other and Helo, seated next to Daphne.

"You ever going to tell me how you got your call sign," Helo asked.  
>Kara looked at her expectantly. Kenzi had never revealed the origin of Daphne and only her and Lee knew how she got the call sign.<p>

"I refused a date with this one guy in Wars College constantly. Someone said I was like Daphne being chased by Apollo. Simple as that," Kenzi said, not revealing the whole story in front of Helo. Kara cocked an eyebrow and Kenzi just shook her head. She knew Kara knew she wasn't telling the whole story, but wasn't ready to reveal her past with Lee to anyone, even if it was a good friend of her sister.

"Sounds interesting," Helo said. Lee entered the room which prevented him from asking more questions.

"Today we're doing some limited CAPs. Everyone's been working really hard and flying a lot, so we're going to do two teams of two for each shift. If you find your name on the board, you're flying this shift. Those not listed, enjoy this R and R. Dismissed," he said.

Kenzi, Kat and Kara found their names on the list. Kenzi was shocked to find Lee was going to fly this CAP with them.

Kenzi and Kara left to suit up and were in their cockpits waiting for launch.

Soon they were flying a simple CAP around the fleet, easy banter coming over the radios. Lee made a point to not say anything to Kenzi, though it was difficult.

Half an hour from their scheduled landing, trouble came in the form or two Raiders.

"Raiders," came the exclamation from Kat. The four pilots immediately engaged in maneavers to keep the Raiders from jumping back to report their position.

There were only four Raiders, which struck Lee as odd, but even one was too many for him with the fleet he had to protect.

Three were destroyed while Lee was tangoing with the last remaining Raider.

Kenzi came behind the Raider and blew it away, causing Lee to utter a curse over the radio link.

Kenzi then noticed Kat was in trouble. She remembered Kara telling her how she had jammed her fighter into Lee's to bring him back to the ship. Kenzi didn't know if she could pull off such a daring manuever, but she was willing to try to save another pilot. She took off after the out of control fighter, ignoring Lee's orders to break off her rescue attempt.

Kenzi caught Kat's ship and matched the spin of Kat's damaged fighter. She engaged the engines and rammed the front of her ship into the back of Kat's. She threw the engine into reverse and flipped upside down. She righted herself and aimed for Galactica's deck. She just hoped she had the trajectory right. Otherwise, she was going to crash into the side of the ship and Kara would never let her live that down.

They landed with a bang, the extra weight making a landing difficult.

As the ship prepared to jump, Kenzi was relieved she'd brought Kat home and not left her behind.

She exited her fighter to the angry glare of the Chief. "Sorry, Galen. We need all the pilots we have and I couldn't leave one behind," she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
>"What good are pilots if you crash all the ships. You're just like Starbuck," he said, assessing the damage.<br>Kenzi smiled, taking it as a compliment. Her smile was wiped off her face when she saw the angry glare of Lee heading toward her, still in his flight suit.

"Brennan! My office, NOW," he shouted at her.  
>Kenzi followed his fast pace into his office, knowing she was probably in trouble.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kenzi.

Lee threw open his door and tossed his helmet onto the couch with some force. Kenzi closed the door behind her, careful not to be within throwing distance.

"What the hell? Are you frakked," he asked.

"What are you yelling at me for? I couldn't leave Kat behind," she said.

"Do you think I wanted to leave her behind? My father, the admiral gave me an order to get you all back to the ship. You disobeyed my orders. You disobeyed your commanding officer," he said.  
>Kenzi looked at Lee. "You would have done the same thing," she said, challenging him.<br>"That's not the point. I gave you an order and you decided you were going to follow it when it suited you. I'd expect this from Kara, but not you. You have to listen to me out there," he said.

Kenzi stared at him. This was the same argument they had before he'd left Caprica. He wanted her to listen to him no matter how stupid his orders were and she balked at the suggestion.

"Not if they're stupid," she said.  
>"None of the orders are stupid. They come from the commander of the fleet. That counts for something. You could have gotten yourself killed or left behind. I couldn't live with that," he said.<p>

"That's what this is about? You want to try and protect me because of how we feel about each other? If that's the case than you can't fly ever again. I don't want anything to happen to you, but this is our job. A job that I like to think I do well because I enjoy it so much," she said.  
>"I don't want to lose you again," he said, stepping toward her.<br>Kenzi wanted so badly to fall into his arms and agree with everything he was saying, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't allow him to think she was giving up her dreams and passions because he loved her and wanted to protect her.

"Is that all, Captain," she said before opening the door and heading to her bunk. She needed some space between her and Lee, but she knew the vast reaches of space might not be enough space for her and her feelings at that moment.

Lee leaned against his desk, his chin hitting his chest. He couldn't believe what he'd just said to Kenzi. It was exactly the same conversation they had before they broke up and he'd thought she was dead.

He let out a frustrated yell and his door opened. Starbuck strolled in like she owned the place, causing Lee to get angry at his friend.  
>"Don't you ever knock," he asked, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Did you just yell at my sister," she asked, sitting on the couch.

"What business is it of yours? It's flight business and as CAG, I'm supposed to handle it. She disobeyed orders," he said.  
>"Yeah, she did, but she saved Kat. That's what it's all about," Kara said.<br>"No it isn't. She didn't listen. I won't have a pilot that won't listen. She's just like you. She's insubordinate," Lee said, turning away to pace his office.  
>Kara jumped up. "She's a pilot. She's a damn good one. You're not upset about that. You don't want anything to happen to her. Frak, Lee. Kenzi told me about the incident on Caprica and why you fought and she didn't go with you. Only I didn't know at the time that it was you she was talking about," Kara said.<br>Lee faced his friend. He wondered if Kenzi had ever told Kara the whole story behind their break up after she knew they were together.

"This is the same thing. By the gods, what can I do. I nearly died when we parted. I can't do that again," he asked Kara.

"Apologize. Kenzi loves to fly and there's a chance she might not come back, but there's always a chance none of us will come back. If you love her, apologize," Kara said.

Lee didn't say anything. Kara headed out the door and left Lee to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: See previous. Nothing has changed.

Kenzi threw her stuff in her locker, a scowl on her face. She couldn't believe they had just had the same argument. The argument that had doomed her relationship with Lee the first time. She couldn't take having it happen a second time.  
>Tucking her dog tags into her shirt, she headed back to Lee's office. She knew she should have listened, but her conscience wouldn't let her leave Kat to face certain death out there in space, alone.<p>

She rounded the corner to his office and ran, literally, into Dee.

"What are you doing," Dee asked.  
>"I'm going to talk to the CAG," she said.<p>

"Heard the Captain getting a bit perturbed at you for not listening on the radio. Have a problem with obeying orders, Lieutenant," Dee asked, trying to bait her.

"No and I should have listened. I'm on my way to apologize to the Captain now. Did you need something or are you just trying to find a way to twist this to make yourself better," Kenzi asked. She was anxious to get to Lee and make sure she hadn't frakked up their relationship, but she didn't want Dee to know that.

Dee looked at Kenzi. She remembered when they'd been friends and remembered when the two had ceased to be friends. Dee hated her and Kenzi hated Dee. It wasn't a secret. The secret was what had happened to make the two of them hate each other.

"Would you mind letting me go so I can speak with the Captain," Kenzi asked.

Dee stepped aside and Kenzi continued her walk to the CAG office. She was worried Dee would follow, but she looked back and Dee was standing there, watching her. Kenzi waved and disappeared around the corner.

Something about the way Dee had stared at her made Kenzi uneasy. When Dee had tried to sabotage her career back in college, Kenzi had never trusted her again.  
>If it hadn't been for Kara, Kenzi would have failed her flight testing by being late. Dee had always denied telling Kenzi the flight times had been changed, but Kenzi knew Dee was the only one who could have done it. Kenzi didn't trust her and wouldn't until the day she died.<p>

Kenzi stood in front of Lee's office, debating her next move. She knew she should be reprimanded for what happened, but knew she probably wouldn't. The Admiral thought a lot of her. She wondered if that opinion would change if he knew of their relationship.

She knocked on the door and took a deep breath when Lee said enter.

She poked her head in the door. "Got anything to throw or is it safe to come inside," she asked, stepping carefully over the threshold.  
>Lee jumped up from his seat and, in three steps, had her in his arms, kissing her.<p>

He pressed her against the door, causing it to clank shut. He turned the lock and half-dragged, half-led Kenzi to the bunk.

Neither said a word as they undressed each other and went at it on the bunk.

The most romantic time, it wasn't, but at that time they just needed each other and that counted.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much that argument sounded like our final argument. I'm sorry. You're a damn fine pilot and if I love you, I have to let you do what your passionate about. Just promise me you'll come back to me," he asked.  
>"I'll always come back," she said, kissing him again.<br>"I should have listened, but I could save her and I had to try," Kenzi said, her green eyes imploring Lee to believe her.

"I know and I would have done the same, regardless of orders. You'll get a reprimand, but I don't think the Admiral is going to be too concerned by it," he said.

Kenzi curled up against him, feeling his hand resting on her bare hip.

"I'm always going to worry about you, but I understand why you fly. You were born to be a pilot, just like Starbuck and I have to accept that," he said.  
>"Wait! The great Lee Adama is admitting that he might have been WRONG 18 months ago with his demands," Kenzi said.<br>Lee rolled his eyes. "Kenzi, I was wrong OK, I admit it. I just don't want to lose you," he said.  
>"I'm here. Always," she said, pointing to his heart. Lee kissed her again and swore he was going to tell his father he was in love with Kenzi and he wanted to be able to see her and, frak, he wanted to marry her, if she'd have him.<p>

"You still want to meet at the bar tonight," he asked her. Her fingers were tracing the lines of his pecs and flipping his dog tags over in her hands. "Yeah. I'll come with Kara and then we can all hang out," she said.  
>"Works for me, but it's going to be maddening not being able to touch you," he said.<br>"Let's see how drunk everyone gets and maybe you'll get your chance," she said, winking at him.

She sat up and kissed him, before rolling out of the bunk and putting her on her flight suit.  
>Lee sat on the edge of the bed, watching her.<br>"I'm going to head back. I'll see you later," she said, kissing him again.  
>Lee didn't want to let her go, but he knew she had to get back before people started talking before he'd talked to his father.<p>

"OK. I love you," Lee said.  
>"I love you, too," Kenzi said. She unlocked the door and peeked into the corridor. She slipped out and headed back to the bunk house. She needed a shower. She just hoped she didn't run into Dee again.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: See previous

"Kenzi, you going to the bar tonight," Kara asked as they exited the showers.

"That was the plan," Kenzi said as she changed into her off duty clothes.

She and Kara made their way back to their bunks. Kara sat on Kenzi's lower one and leaned back.  
>"So you going to give me the details," Kara asked.<br>Kenzi sighed and sat on the bed with her sister. "What do you want to know," she asked her.

"Daphne," Kara asked.  
>"I told you. I was relentlessly pursued by this guy in college. He was one of the instructors, just graduated himself. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Kept thinking he was the gods gift. I had no use for that, at the time. I wanted to get through flight school and fly. That was it. It was better than dealing with the reality that my former friend had stabbed me in the back," Kenzi said.<br>"Who was the guy," Kara asked.  
>"Ugh! You don't give up do you. Fine, the guy was Lee," Kenzi said.<br>"What made him change your mind," Kara asked.

"After graduation and the call sign had stuck, I ran into him, maybe six months later. He apologized for being so brash and we started talking. We were friends for a while and then we started dating. I don't know exactly when I realized that he was different, but I just woke up one day and was in love with him. Everything was perfect until the whole I don't want you to fly thing. It was just after that near fatal crash," she said.

Starbuck remembered the day she'd gotten the call from her mother telling her that her half-sister was near death because of a flight accident. Starbuck had been crippled with worry for her sister and tried to get to the hospital to see her sister but had been unable to get there. She had to exist on updates from her mother and she wasn't forthcoming with information. Starbuck never understood why their mother had felt the need to be by Kenzi's bedside, since she'd never acknowledge Kenzi's existence after Kenzi had moved in with her father. Kenzi had wanted Kara to come and live with her, but their mother refused.

"Lee stayed by my bedside during the whole ordeal. I'm guessing it brought back a lot of memories of his brother and his accident. When I came home, Lee was very attentive and arranged for desk duty for himself so he could help me as much as possible. When I got cleared to fly again, Lee had assumed I wouldn't want to fly after what happened. When he reported to flight school one morning, I was landing a Viper. He went ballistic. He'd just put in for his return to duty and was hoping I'd take a retirement and follow him. He didn't want that to happen to me again," Kenzi said.  
>"Sounds like Lee. He was worried you'd end up like Zak," Kara said. "I was worried you'd end up like Zak," Kara added.<br>"If I did, it would have been my decision. I couldn't let Lee decide how I was going to live my life. I was the only one that could do that. His fear of losing me, pushed me away because he never talked about it. He stayed later and later and I finally had to accept that he didn't want a pilot for a partner. When he got promoted and transferred, he asked me to come along, but I refused. I couldn't build a life if that person didn't trust me and love me enough to let me do what I wanted," she said to her sister.  
>"You never stopped loving him," Kara said.<br>"No, but I couldn't have him. Then I show up here and he's here and I can't think straight," Kenzi said, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"He's in love with you. I know he feels horrible about what happened between you both," Kara said.  
>"Yeah, but I'm afraid to think everything is going to come out all rosy," Kenzi said.<p>

Kara wanted to know more, but didn't want to push her sister. She stood up and looked at her sister, who followed. "Let's go have some fun. Our CAG said we'd get a little R and R," Kara said.  
>Kenzi laughed and the two girls walked to the bar.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: See previous. Nothing has changed. I still own nothing except this character, Kenzi.

Dee was plotting. No one would ever think it of her, but she was trying to figure out a way to get Kenzi out of the way so she could have Lee. She didn't just want Kenzi out of Lee's life, she wanted Kenzi gone completely. And she was thinking of several ways to do just that, bringing a smile to her face.

She left her station and headed back to her bunk. She knew she was going to need to think over her plan prior to implementation, but that shouldn't be too hard for her.

Lee left his office. He knew he needed to talk to his father, but he wasn't ready to have that conversation with him. He figured if he and Kenzi got caught, they'd deal with it and then he'd tell his father. He just hoped they didn't get caught before he talked to his father.

He headed into the bunkhouse and got his change of clothes. He needed to shower before he met Kenzi and Kara and the rest of their friends that evening.

Kara and Kenzi sat at the bar drinking their ambrosia and talking with their fellow pilots. Kenzi tried not to look for Lee, but Kara's foot connecting with her shin, showed that, Kara at least, knew what she was doing. She joined the conversation and was telling the story of her and Kara and the recent prank they'd pulled on Helo, when Lee approached the table.  
>"Mind if I join you guys," Lee asked.<br>"Pull up a chair, Captain," Galen said.

"So why didn't you and Kara live together," Sam asked.  
>"We have different fathers. When Kenzi was born, my dad had already split and I knew nothing about him. Kenzi's dad was nice, but mom managed to drive him away," Kara said.<br>"Anyway, my dad took me to live with him when I was seven. Kara was nine. We saw each other during breaks, but by the time I was fifteen, mom didn't want me around. I was a reminder of another failure and she blamed it on me. Kara and I wrote letters to each other," Kenzi said.

"That's interesting that you both ended up here," Helo said. He'd heard stories from Kara about her half-sister and had only met her once during a training exercise when Kenzi had come to Caprica and stayed with Kara and him. After that they'd both been sent to Galactica and he hadn't seen Kenzi again.

"The gods smiled on us. I've missed my sister. She was my idol during flight school," Kenzi said.

Kara blushed. "Stop it," she said, glaring at Kenzi.

They spent the next few hours just talking and teasing each other. Kara, obviously enjoying her ambrosia, walked out of the bar with Sam. Kenzi rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what Kara was going to do and, while she didn't agree with Kara's cavalier attitude about frakking, wished her luck. She held up her glass in a mock salute to her sister as she stumbled out of the room.

She shook her head. Much of their party had either gone to bed or passed out. Kenzi and Lee were the only two people left at their table and Kenzi was ready to call it a night.  
>"I'd better get going," she said, standing up.<p>

"Let me walk you," Lee said, offering her his arm as he led the way out of the bar.

"Aren't you worried about what people might think," she asked as they walked back to his office.  
>"No one's paying any attention to us at the moment," Lee said as he opened his office and led Kenzi inside. He locked the door and faced Kenzi.<p>

"What are we going to do," he asked her.  
>"I don't know. Kara knows all about us, but she's my sister and you can count on her discretion. I'm more worried about Dee. She knew I was in love with you before and I'm afraid she's going to try to get us in trouble," Kenzi said.<br>"I don't think Dee would do something like that. She seems too nice," Lee said.  
>"Don't let it fool you. She's a snake," Kenzi said.<p>

"I think you're overreacting," Lee said, handing Kenzi some sweats to change into.

"I hope you're right, Lee, but Dee hates me," Kenzi said.  
>Lee sat on the bunk and pulled Kenzi down beside him.<br>"Why would she hate you," Lee asked.  
>Kenzi took a deep breath and swallowed. This wasn't her favorite story to tell and she didn't know how Lee would react so she decided to tell him the most direct answer she could give.<p>

"Because my father didn't acknowledge her presence and give her half of what was mine. She felt she was owed everything because she's my sister," Kenzi said.  
>Lee looked dumbstruck. "Sister," he choked out.<br>"Half-sister. She and I share a father. She's not related to Starbuck at all," Kenzi said.  
>"So why does she hate you," Lee asked.<p>

"When we were in college, Dee believed the man that raised her was her father. That's when we were best friends. Later, after her father suffered a medical crisis and was going to need blood from his family, Dee volunteered to help. That's when she found out that her blood type was not only incompatible to her father's but that there was no way the man she called dad was her father. Apparently her mom had an affair with my dad about a year before he met mom and they had their affair. She found out in college that her father wasn't her father any more. Her mom told her who her father was and she was shocked to discover that her best friend was actually her half-sister. She thought that would make it easier to get an acknowledgment from dad, but he didn't believe her. He told her that if she was his daughter it didn't matter because she had a family that loved her. Her other father never made Dee feel bad the he wasn't her real father. Dee just couldn't accept that her best friend was now her sister and had all the things that Dee wanted herself. I was my father's favorite. Everyone knew my dad doted on me and he loved Kara, too. He didn't want anything to do with Dee. She decided to make my life miserable and make me 'pay' for her miserable life after that. I don't understand why. I would gladly accept her as my sister, but she doesn't want that she wants what my father didn't give her. Acknowledgment," she said to Lee.

Lee was pacing. Halfway through Kenzi's story, he'd gotten off the bunk and started pacing. He was trying to process the information Kenzi had just given him.  
>He looked at her. "Does anyone else know she's your sister," he asked.<br>"No. I didn't even tell Starbuck. She thinks Dee and I fought over a guy in school and that's why we hate each other. She also knows things could get sticky with Dee if she finds out about us being back together," Kenzi said.

"This is big," Lee said.  
>"Lee, please. Promise me you'll watch your back around Dee," Kenzi pleaded.<p>

"OK, Kenz. I'll be careful. I still think you're overreacting," Lee said.

Kenzi curled up in his arms, the long night catch up with her. Soon they were both sleeping in the bunk in the CAG office. Oblivious to the plotting going on in another part of the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

The weeks flew by for the Galactica crew. They confronted crisis after crisis with water, food and traitors. They'd found what they believed would lead them to Earth.

They settled a planet called New Caprica, totally ready to form a utopian lifestyle.

Kenzi and Lee had joined several of the crew in setting up settlements for those interested in staying on the planet.

Their relationship wasn't a secret from their close friends and, despite the Admiral getting rid of the fraternization rule, Lee and Kenzi had yet to reveal their relationship to those outside their close circle.

Shortly after the colonization of New Caprica, the Battleship Pegasus joined up with Galactica.

The Rear Admiral, a woman Kenzi herself had admired and despised at the same time, was suddenly in charge of the fleet.

She immediately reassigned Bill Adama's teams to other positions, putting Kara and Lee on the Pegasus. Kenzi was left on Galactica and put in the position of CAG in Lee's absence.

"Admiral Cain is a bitch. I don't understand why she's doing this," Kenzi said.  
>Lee, the ever present diplomat, said, "She's making command decisions for the good of the fleet."<p>

"How is moving you and Kara to the Pegasus going to help anything," Kenzi asked.  
>Lee grabbed her hands. "I frakking hate it, too, but I can't refuse an order from the Admiral. They'll throw me in the brig and I'll NEVER get to see you," he said.<p>

They shared one last night in the CAG office before Lee left the ship in his viper for the Pegasus. Kenzi felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest as she waved good bye to Kara and then saluted Lee.

She left the hanger deck and reported to Bill Adama to get her new orders as CAG.

She knocked on Bill Adama's door.

He called her in and she entered the room. She'd only been here a few times and was always amazed at Adama's presence.

"Kenzi, sit, please," he said, pointing to the couch.

Kenzi sat and waited for him to speak.

"You realize you're being appointed CAG in light of Lee's transfer," he said.  
>"Yes, sir. Can't say I'm happy about his departure," she said.<br>"I'm not either, but we Adama's are military men and we do what we are told," he said, sitting next to Kenzi.

"Wish Kara was still around, too, sir," she said.

"You are all close friends, I gathered," he said.  
>"Lee didn't tell you about Kara and my relationship," she asked.<br>Adama shook his head.

"Kara is my half-sister. We share the same mother," Kenzi said.  
>"That would explain that. You're an awful lot like her to NOT be related," he asked.<br>Kenzi smiled, glad for the comparison.

"What are your feelings regarding Admiral Cain," Adama asked her.  
>Kenzi swallowed. She didn't trust Cain at all, but wondered if she should tell Adama her feelings.<br>"I don't trust her, sir," she said.  
>"I don't either," he said.<p>

Kenzi expected more from him, but he didn't elaborate.  
>Adama gave her new orders regarding the CAG and Kenzi left heading to Lee's office, that was now hers.<p>

Kenzi opened the door to the office and nearly started crying. She remembered all the times she and Lee had been together in this room. She sat down behind the desk, laughing at all the times she'd sneak in while he was trying to finish paperwork, his hair falling over his forehead as he bent over the desk.

She opened the drawer and found an envelope with her name on it. She immediately recognized the handwriting as Lee's. She took the envelope and sat on the bunk to read the contents.

"_My dearest Kenzi,_

_I've been sitting her watching you sleep, knowing in a few hours I'll be on another Battlestar. The fact that I'll be able to see Galactica from my new window, but unable to reach you, will drive me crazy. However, I know that you will be thinking the same thing._

_I wanted you to know exactly how I feel about you. I know you don't want to talk about what could happen, but I wanted to make sure you knew my intentions and feelings just in case._

_The first time I saw you on the courtyard at Wars College, I was a goner. You're smile brightened up that courtyard, despite the gray, overcast day. I could have sworn it was sunny that day when in fact it rained for much of the day. I knew I had to meet you and that's why I came on so strong. And, like you said, I wasn't used to getting turned down. You getting the call sign Daphne that week seemed fitting, but I always hoped that our story wouldn't turn out like the tale of Apollo and Daphne in mythology._

_When we met after graduation, I couldn't believe how more beautiful you had become. You had a confidence about you that, while you'd had it before, you weren't ashamed to show it. I fell in love with you again that day and have loved you more and more every day since then._

_Those few months we were apart, I knew something was missing but didn't understand what it could be. Then seeing you again, I was complete._

_I realized that my attitude about needing to protect you because I love you drove you away. I know I need to let you do what you love so you can be with the one you love. I get that now. Those months after you and broke up were the hardest for me. All I could do was wake up in the morning. I didn't care what I did and I probably took some unnecessary chances because I wanted to know I could still feel._

_You care about flying as much as I do and you love doing your duty. You're a remarkable woman that I can't imagine would have ever shown me the time of day, but thank the gods you did. I'm a better man for loving you._

_I want you to know that I'm always going to worry about you, because I love you. But I'm proud of you for doing what you want to do._

_I know this isn't like me, but I wanted to do something special for you. I also wanted to let you know that, despite this transfer, I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you. I want to know that you're going to be waiting for me and I'm going to wait for you, no matter what happens in this world we're living in now._

_There's a small box in the desk drawer. If you agree to become Mrs. Kenzi Adama, wear that on your chain with your dog tags until I can put it on your finger._

_I love you, Kenzi Brennan. Will you marry me?_

_All my love,  
>Lee"<em>


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

Kenzi stared at the letter bearing Lee's signature. 'Marriage,' she thought.

She read the letter a second time, still feeling those butterflies from everything he said.

She wiped the tears from her face and went back to the drawer. She opened it and found a small black box. She opened it and there was a silver wedding band with a small gem in the middle.

"Yes," she whispered to the empty room before taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on the chain she wore with her dog tags.

She hoped her next meeting with Lee would be soon because she couldn't wait to tell him.

Lee tossed his stuff on his bunk. He couldn't believe he was here. He longed to be back on Galactica with Kenzi in his arms.

Thinking of Kenzi made him smile. He took the picture he'd taped to his mirror of his locker on Galactica and taped it to the mirror here. The photo may have included Starbuck as well, but he was only interested in the smile on Dapne's face as the picture was taken. He felt in his pocket for the coin he'd been given by Kenzi years before when they were living on Caprica. It was his good luck charm and he hoped it lasted. He sat on his bunk and wondered if she had read his love letter yet that included his proposal of marriage. He couldn't wait to see her and find out her answer. He hated not asking her in person, but he knew he'd never be able to get the words out if he had tried before he left Galactica.

He wondered if she would wear the ring on her necklace until they got married. He planned to ask someone during a transfer flight if Kenzi was wearing on her chain.

He left the bunk house and went to find Starbuck. He didn't like Admiral Cain at all and wondered why she was such a hard-ass. Maybe he had gone soft having been under his father's command.

Starbuck was standing in a corridor, giving flight rotations to one of the pilots for posting.

"Working already," Lee asked.  
>"Funny. No time for goofing off in this place. It's much nicer than Galactica, but I'm thinking I'd rather be there, then here," Starbuck said.<p>

"You and me both, for different reasons," Lee said, walking with Starbuck to the flight deck.

"Think this is going to work," Kara asked.  
>Lee shrugged his shoulders. He missed the comradere he had with his crew mates on Galactica and wondered how long before one of them got busted to the brig for disorderly or conduct unbecoming.<p>

"Guess we should report for the flight briefing," Lee said.  
>Kara just smiled and pointed to the briefing room. Lee hung his head trying not to laugh at Kara and slipped into the room, hiding in the back.<p>

The time apart stretched unendingly it seemed.

Kenzi worked as CAG and spent time coordinating the repair of the Vipers and Raptors on BOTH battlestars. She didn't understand why Cain kept assigning these mundane schedules to her, but she feared it was because she had become close to Adama.

She hadn't seen Lee since his depature, two months before. She could see the Pegasus outside the Galactica, yet they hadn't laid eyes on each other. They exchanged letters when transport flights went between ships. It was the only thing Kenzi had to hold on to, since he wasn't there.

Every time Kenzi and Lee tried to visit each other, something kept them apart. It seemed pointless to Kenzi for them to try to be together, let alone get married if they couldn't find time to spend a few minutes together.

The thought depressed Kenzi and she didn't know what she was going to do. She hoped she'd see Lee soon and those thoughts would vanish from her head.

She'd seen her sister on Galactica a few times, the last Kara had seemed distracted. She asked Kara if there was something bothering her.

Kara's criptic reply "This whole thing is frakked," was all she got from her sister.

The last time she saw her sister, she delivered a letter to her from Lee. Kenzi ran back to her office to read the letter and prepare to write her response.

Kenzi sat at her desk and read Lee's latest letter.

"_Kenzi, Please tell me you aren't seriously thinking of ending our enagement and relationship. I know things are frakked at the moment, but I'm hoping things will change in a few more weeks. I'm dying because I haven't been able to see you. Our timing is just wrong, but it will get better. The gods will see to that._

_Things here are the same as usual. Cain is not what I want in a commanding officer, but I have to follow her orders._

_I'm sorry I can't write more, but the only thought that I have is that you want to break up. I can't lose you, Kenzi, but if you think it's what you have to do, I'll support you. But know, I love you. I want to marry you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life._

_All my love, Lee"_

Kenzi sighed. She wanted nothing more than to be with Lee forever, but it seemed like they'd be apart forever no matter how much they loved each other. She wondered if she was trying to recapture what they had and the time apart was showing her that she couldn't be with him. She didn't believe that was true. She loved him too much to believe they weren't meant to be together. Lee had faith they'd be reunited, so she was going to have faith, too.

She started writing back to Lee. Kara was coming back in a hour after her meeting with Adama and she wanted this to get to Lee today.

Lee waited for Kara to come back from her trip to Galactica. Because of some crazy scheduling, he'd been unable to pilot the flight to Galactica. He'd hoped he would be able to surprise Kenzi by arriving, but it hadn't worked out. Kara promised to deliver his letter and, hopefully, bring something back from Kenzi.

Kara arrived back on the Pegasus, distracted.  
>"What's wrong," Lee asked.<p>

"Nothing. Guess I miss Galactica more than I thought. Guess I miss Kenzi. Not as much as you do, apparently. And before you ask, the ring is still around her neck," Kara said, offering a smile Lee knew she was faking and handed him the letter Kenzi had written.  
>He stuffed it in his pocket, hoping he could wait until he got to his bunk to read the letter.<p>

He'd worried she'd have taken the ring off because of her lingering doubts of them having a marriage if they couldn't manage to find a few minutes together.

Lee opened Kenzi's letter in the security of his bunk and immediately let out a sigh of relief upon reading the first sentence.

"_Lee, Maybe I was overreacting. If you can have faith in our future, then I'm going to have faith in it as well. I love you and know I want to be with you. I can't let a few missed secret meetings make me believe the gods aren't smiling on us. They did bring us back together after our initial break up so they must want us to be together._

_I'm wearing the ring around my neck, just like you asked. I can't wait to see what it looks like on my finger when I become Kenzi Adama! I'm looking forward to that day._

_Please, take care of yourself out there. I don't want anything to happen to my Apollo before I get have him as a husband._

_Your loving Daphne,  
>Kenzi"<em>

He tucked the letter into his locker and went off to the dining hall for dinner. He felt lighter than he had since this whole assignment had started. He just hoped R and R came up soon. He was going crazy with thoughts of Kenzi and needed to see her, soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Lee was surprised when Kara came up to him in the dining hall, asking to meet her on the flight deck after dinner.  
>Lee was curious. Kara wasn't one to sneak around anything so Lee knew it was a big deal.<p>

After dinner, Lee went to the flight deck, making sure to take a long route, in case someone was watching what he was doing.

He found Kara and she motioned him into one of the cargo houses on the deck.

"Will you be my backup," she asked.  
>"Do you have to ask," Lee said, knowing he'd back Kara up no matter what because they were friends and she was Kenzi's sister.<br>"Don't you want to know why," Kara asked, shocked he'd agreed so easily.

"OK, what," he said.  
>"I've been ordered to assassinate the Admiral," Kara said.<br>Lee was shocked. Apparently Cain's style wasn't to someone's liking and he was willing to bet his father had asked Kara to do the deed.

"Did dad have something to do with this? Are you following an order from him out of some loyalty and guilt," Lee asked.

"Don't ask me that. You going to back me up or not," she asked.  
>Lee stared at his friend. He knew she would do it with or without him. At least with him she would have the chance to succeed.<p>

Lee nodded and Kara left the cargo house. Lee assumed she would let him know when the time was right. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he'd figure it out.

Several days later, both ships were on alert. They had found a Resurrection ship and planned to destroy the ship.

Both Battlestars sent their vipers and raptors in an all out attack on the Resurrection ship.

Kenzi was flying with the Galactica team and was chasing a Raider. Just as she shot the Raider she was chasing and blew it up, she was hit on her port side, causing her to lose attitude control. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but she radioed that she might need some help.

Just as she was getting her ship under control and heading back to Galactica, she heard something that caused her heart to sink.

A voice came over the radio that she knew and normally ignored, but what they were saying rocked her to the core.

"Apollo! Answer back! What is your condition?"

The frantic calling for Apollo to answer was repeating itself in her head like an echo in a cave. Her world went silent. She prayed to the gods for Lee to answer. She was desperate to find something to hold on to, anything to give her the hope that Lee was fine.

Several minutes went by and Lee still didn't respond. She got to Galactica, praying Lee would answer. She stepped out of the plane and rushed to the bunkhouse.

When she opened the door, there was a transmission from Apollo. "I love you. Sorry, Kara."

That was the last thing she heard from him. Kenzi, standing in the bunkhouse with Helo and Sam collapsed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in a silent scream. The men caught her just as she fainted.

Athena came on the radio to report they'd reached Apollo and were transporting back to Galactica.

Kenzi woke up in the hospital bed. She didn't understand how she'd ended up there. She woke to find chief Tyrol at her bedside. Karl stood at the foot of the bed.  
>Seeing Karl caused her to remember why she'd fainted. Before she could open her mouth, Galen shook his head. "He's fine," he said, moving aside. Kenzi turned her head, despite the huge headache she suddenly had and saw Lee, shirtless, in the bed next to her.<p>

Relief washed over her. She saw Bill Adama standing next to his bed.

Kenzi then saw her sister coming toward her. They hugged and Kenzi asked what happened.  
>"Long story. Lee's alive and that's what counts. The Commander was just promoted to Fleet Admiral," she said.<br>Kenzi started to open her mouth to ask about Cain and Kara started to speak. "She was shot by the Cylon aboard the ship."

Kenzi closed her eyes. Lee was alive, but he'd nearly died. It put their whole relationship into perspective. She couldn't wait to see him and talk to him.

A few hours later, having been pronounced healed by Doc Cottle, Lee went to find Kenzi before returning to be the XO of the Pegasus. First he wanted to ask her to marry him before he transferred again. He wanted to take her with him to the Pegasus.

He knocked on the CAG office. She was planning to come and walk with him out of the hospital ward, but he'd wanted to surprise her. He walked in after hearing her soft reply.

Kenzi was out of her chair and on him in two strides it seemed. It was like she flew into his arms.  
>He buried his face into her chestnut hair and just held her. Relishing the feel of her body in his arms. Arms that had been aching to hold her.<p>

He pulled away and kissed her. All the time spent apart came rushing out in that kiss and soon they were making up for the time they'd been apart.

Neither had said a word until they were sated.

Kenzi rested her head on Lee's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and realizing how closely she came to losing him that afternoon.

She tried to stop the tears, but one by one, they hit Lee's chest.

"Kenz, I'm fine. I'm here," he said, raising her head to his eye level.

"I know, but it sounded like you had given up," she said, tears streaming down her face.  
>"I saw your Viper get shot. I saw you lose control. That's the last thing I saw before I got shot out of my Viper. I watched everything around me and saw what I thought was you in your Viper, explode. I didn't want to go on. I said I loved you and apologized for not helping Kara with her mission. I didn't want to go on if you weren't alive and in my world any longer," Lee said.<br>"How did you find out I hadn't died," she asked.  
>"They revived me on the Raptor and the first thing I said was 'Kenzi.' Athena told me you made it back to Galactica. I passed out again," Lee said.<p>

"I can't wait any longer to marry you. Think we can do it right here, right now," Kenzi asked.

Lee looked at the pleading look in her eyes and kissed her. "We have to talk to dad," he said.  
>Kenzi got out of the bed and went to the drawer of the desk. She took out a box similar to the one she'd found a few months ago in the drawer.<p>

She handed it to Lee and he found a wedding ring for him.

"Let's go," he said, unable to contain his excitement any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

The couple dressed in a hurry and headed to see the Admiral.

Lee knocked on the door, keeping his other hand grasping Kenzi's.

They entered the office at his father's prompt. The Admiral looked up from his work and smiled at his son and Kenzi. Then he saw they were holding hands.  
>"What is this son," he asked Lee.<br>"Dad, Kenzi and I want to get married. I want to take her with me to the Pegasus when I'm sent to be XO. I'll need a CAG," he said.

"I didn't know you two were together," Adama said.  
>"That was the idea," Lee said.<p>

"Sorry for the deception, sir," Kenzi said, hoping the Admiral didn't discipline them for this.

"You couldn't have picked a better woman for you, son," Adama said, coming and giving his son a hug. He turned to Kenzi and gave her a hug as well. "I'll be proud to have you as a daughter."

Kenzi smiled.  
>"Well, I'll get the priest in here and you can get married right away," Adama said, picking up the phone.<br>"Patch me through to Colonial One," he said.  
>"President, can you contact the priest on your ship? My son has decided to get married and wants to do it today. I agreed to hold the ceremony in my office," he said into the phone.<br>"Please come. I'm sure Lee would love to have you," he said, hanging up the phone. "She'll bring the priest in the next hour. So you want to tell me how this happened," Adama asked.  
>Lee looked at Kenzi. "I met her on Caprica and we were dating. We were sharing an apartment. We broke up because of some stupid fight and then the war kept us apart. Then she showed up on the ship as a pilot," he said to his father.<p>

"Amazing all the things this war has done. It's reunited families and brought people together that wouldn't normally be together," Adama said.  
>"I should probably get Kara. She'll want to be here," Kenzi said.<br>"Go get her and our friends. I want everyone here when I marry you," Lee said.

Lee kissed her before she headed out the door to find their friends.

Lee turned back to his father.

"I'm proud of you, son," his father said.  
>"Because I'm getting married," Lee asked.<br>"Not just that. You've made a big decision. You're marrying someone you love and you want to take the XO position on the Pegasus. I know I shocked you with the offer so soon after the accident, but I wanted you to know it was yours if you wanted it," Adama said.

"Thanks. If Kenzi and I can be together, I'd do whatever I have to. These last few months without seeing her have driven me crazy. Then I thought she was dead because I thought I saw her Viper blow up. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life," Lee said.

They continued their father-son talk until President Roslin appeared at the door. She entered the room followed by the Priest. The woman knew Adama well, having performed all the funerals for the Galactica and Pegasus crew.

Kenzi returned a few minutes after the President's arrival with their friends in tow.

"Ready," Kara asked both of them.  
>Kenzi and Lee nodded. Kenzi took her dog tags off to remove the ring she'd put on the chain a few months before. She handed it to Lee.<p>

The ceremony was short and sweet, but it didn't matter to Lee and Kenzi. They were together and that was important.

After the ceremony and the traditional kiss of the bride, Lee and Kenzi left the Admiral's quarters and rushed back to the CAG office. It wasn't exactly how either imagined they'd spend their wedding night, but it didn't matter.

They awoke the next morning after a two hours of sleep. They'd spent the entire night making up for lost time. Unfortunately, they had to go to the Pegasus and back to the real world.  
>As depressing as it seemed, at least Kenzi was leaving with Lee this time.<p>

Athena flew them to the Pegasus and Kenzi took her place as the CAG while Lee became the XO.

Days later, the Commander of the Pegasus was killed saving the ship. Lee was appointed to Commander and put in charge of the Pegasus.

That's when things began to change.

Lee's command was taking more time from him and Kenzi than his previous position.  
>Kenzi tried not to worry, but she noticed the stress the job was bringing on Lee. She noticed him slacking in his workouts and not caring about his appearance any longer.<p>

Then he had a meeting with his father where his father called him 'soft.' Lee had taken offense and immediately returned to his wife to ask her opinion.

Kenzi leaned back on the couch. "I married you," she said.  
>"That wasn't what I asked. Have I gone soft like dad says."<p>

"You know I don't care if you've gained a bit of weight, just like you wouldn't care if it happened to me," Kenzi said.  
>"So you agree with him," Lee asked.<br>"I just think the stress is getting to you. That's all," Kenzi said.

Lee had left their quarters after that discussion and Kenzi watched him go. She felt like she was losing her husband and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

After a few weeks of barely speaking to each other, Kenzi told Lee she was going back to Galactica. Kara was being sent on a mission by President Roslin and the Admiral and Kenzi was going to be CAG in Kara's absence.

"Why are you leaving," Lee asked.  
>"To help your dad," she said, putting her clothes into a bag.<p>

"What about me? I need you with me. I love you," he said.  
>"You haven't spoken much to me in the last few weeks. Maybe this time apart is exactly what we need," she said, not wanting to cry.<p>

"Not talking? I'm sorry if I haven't been a fountain of information and wanted to talk. I'm exhausted running this damn ship," he said.  
>"I understand that. I'm just not happy here," she said.<p>

"You go back to there and we're finished," he said.  
>Kenzi looked at the floor. She had thought he might threaten her and she hated it. She wasn't giving up on her marriage, she was taking a break.<p>

"Don't make empty threats, Lee. I'm just giving us a break," she said.

Lee didn't say a word and Kenzi walked out of their quarters.

As the door closed, Kenzi leaned against the wall, letting the tears fall down her face. She knew she loved Lee, but she couldn't live with him in his current state. She pushed off the wall and headed to her departing Raptor.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

Lee threw the bowl at the wall. When it shattered, he didn't flinch. He was numb. He knew his behavior was the reason Kenzi had left. He was turning into his father when he was married to Lee's mom. Lee knew Kenzi's leaving could only be put at his doorstep. He sat on the couch trying to figure out how he could fix what happened.

Dee was transferred to the Pegasus. They were in need of a capable communications officer and Dee fit the bill. She was shocked to find Lee in the state he was in when he reported to duty the morning of her reassignment.

"Are you OK, sir," she asked, trying to sound concerned.  
>"I'm fine Lieutenant. Personal problems," Lee said, taking his position near Dradis.<p>

"Is that why Kenzi went back to Galactica," Dee asked. She'd heard the rumor that Kenzi had grown tired of Lee and had left and she was hoping it was true. She'd never stopped loving Lee and the only thing keeping her in line on Galactica was Kara and Kenzi's other friends.

"That's a different matter. Kenzi and I are fine," Lee said.

Dee let the matter drop. She had a plan.

Kenzi hadn't spoken to her husband in a week. The Admiral was worried about the young couple. Kenzi told the Admiral she loved Lee, but that wasn't the issue. Lee had said the same thing and the only thing Bill Adama could do, was hope they'd get back together where they belonged.

Kenzi threw herself into her work, ignoring everything else except her job. It dulled the ache of Lee's absence.

The only happiness Kenzi had was when her sister returned to Galactica, her mission a secret from everyone, including Kenzi.

No one noticed Dee boarding the transport flight to Cloud Nine and if they had, it wouldn't be that unusual. She was on her R and R and was spending it on Cloud Nine like much of the crew.

She exited the ship and made her way to the room she was given. She changed into a dress and went to the lounge to wait for her plan to develop.

Kenzi felt like the room was spinning. She couldn't get anything to stay on her stomach. She wondered if the stress of the situation was affecting her more than she realized.

After three days of the same thing, Kenzi stopped in to see Doc Cottle.

"Lieutenant Adama! What brings you here," the normal grumpy man asked.  
>"I'm not feeling well. Think you can fix me up," Kenzi asked.<br>Cottle patted the bed nearest him and Kenzi got on the bed and he helped her lie down.

"What's going on with you," he asked, preparing to take some blood from her arm.

"I've felt dizzy that last few days. I'm thinking it's stress because Lee and I are going through a rough patch," she said, embarrassed to say out loud what everyone else knew.

"But you love him and he loves you. A bump in the road is just that, a bump," Doc said. He finished the blood draw and bent Kenzi's arm so the stick would stop bleeding.

"You stay right there. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.  
>Kenzi thanked him and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she felt this horrible. If this was a stress reaction, she was going to tell Lee she was sorry.<p>

Doc Cottle returned 15 minutes later with the results of her blood tests.

"Well, what's the verdict," she asked, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"You might want to talk to your husband," he said.  
>"Why? Is something seriously wrong," she said, immediately exploring all the things that could go wrong with her.<br>"Only if you consider pregnancy serious," Doc said, a small smile on his lips.

"Wh...what?"

"You're pregnant. If you want to get Lee in here, we can do an ultrasound and find out how far along you are and when you are due," he said.  
>Kenzi was speechless. She couldn't believe what she'd been told. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby.<p>

"I better find Lee," she said.

Doc Cottle knew Kenzi was absorbing the information and watched her walk out of the hospital ward.

She didn't remember the walk back to her office. She was in such a daze. She didn't know how she was going to tell Lee she was sorry, but they were having a child and she needed her husband, now more than ever.

She sat at her desk, prepared to call the Pegasus, when she noticed a note.

She opened it, believing it was from her husband.

_'Kenzi,_

_Please meet me in the Cloud Nine lounge this evening. Love, Lee'_

Kenzi smiled. She was going to meet her husband at Cloud Nine and tell him about the baby.

She packed a small bag and contacted the Admiral. She told him she was taking some R and R on Cloud Nine where she would meet Lee.

Knowing the couple needed the time, the Admiral gave Kenzi the needed time, hoping it brought them back together.

She passed Karl on the way to the flight departing for Cloud Nine. "I'm heading for R and R with Lee. I'll see you in a few days," she said as she rushed to make the flight.

Karl smiled and continued walking to the Admiral's office. That was probably the reason he'd asked Karl to report to the office. He needed someone to fill in for Kenzi.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: See previous

Lee practically ran out of the ship before it landed.

He set off to find his wife. He was going crazy and knew he had to find her.

He rounded the corner of another corridor that had failed to reveal Kenzi when he ran into Karl.

"Have you seen Daphne," he asked him.  
>"I thought you'd be on Cloud Nine preparing some romantic moment with Kenzi," Helo said.<p>

"What are you talking about," Lee said.

"Kenzi just boarded a flight for Cloud Nine. She said she was meeting you. She's not," Helo questioned.

Lee shook his head and entered Kenzi's office.

He saw her bag was missing. He knew she had gone somewhere and, if Helo was right, it was Cloud Nine.

Lee couldn't believe it. Was Kenzi cheating on him? If so, why did she tell Karl she was meeting him on Cloud Nine.

Lee spied the note on her desk and opened the envelope. He scanned it and couldn't believe it. It was a note that looked like his handwriting, but he didn't send Kenzi a note asking to meet at Cloud Nine.

Lee sensed something was wrong. Seriously wrong. He ran out the door to his father's office.

Lee burst in without knocking, scared beyond belief for his wife.

"What's the problem, son," asked Bill Adama, perturbed at his son's rudeness.

"Kenzi's gone," he said.  
>"What do you mean? She said she was meeting you on Cloud Nine. What's going on? Why are you here," his father asked.<br>"I didn't plan to meet Kenzi. I was coming here to apologize and convince her to come back with me. Someone else wrote a note telling her to meet me at Cloud Nine. I have to get over there, dad," Lee said.  
>"OK, get Athena to take you in a Raptor," Bill said.<br>Lee thanked his dad and rushed to the flight deck.

He found Helo doing inspections. "Where is your wife," he asked.  
>"Quarters. Why," Helo asked.<br>"I need her to take me to Cloud Nine. Kenzi's in trouble," Lee said.  
>Helo went to the phone and called his wife. She promised to be on her way and Helo went to their quarters to watch Hera.<p>

Lee boarded a Raptor and became impatient waiting for Athena. When she finally arrived, he was beyond worried. They took off and the three minute flight seemed like hours to Lee. He just hoped he could save Kenzi.

Kenzi went to the room she was assigned and changed. She had found a dress in her closet that would knock Lee's socks off and she slipped it on before heading to the lounge. She couldn't wait to see her husband.

She entered and looked around expectantly, but didn't see him. She sat down at the bar and got some water, waiting for Lee to walk through the door.

Dee saw Kenzi sit down and knew she was looking for her husband. 'Too bad. You've got me,' Dee thought to herself. She had seated herself near the door so she could throw the emergency switch and seal the doors. She was going to finish this thing with Kenzi and have Lee all to herself.

Dee knew Sesha Abinell was going to make her statement that day. Dee's plan was to use the hostage situation to explain Kenzi's death. It would all be a terrible accident. Dee was going to shoot Kenzi, but use the saving of the hostages as a cover. Kenzi was going to be collateral damage in the rescue operation.

She received the signal from Sesha and backed up to the wall switch. She pushed it with her hand behind her back.

Suddenly alarms blared and a metal door fell down in place of the normal open swinging doors. She pulled the small gun from her pocket and approached Kenzi.  
>No one knew what was going on and Dee used the confusion to her advantage.<p>

She came up behind Kenzi and held the gun to her back.

"I've got you now," Dee said. Kenzi, seeing Dee's face and the gun in the mirror behind the bar, registered shock.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

"What are you doing," Kenzi asked.  
>"Taking care of what I should have a long time ago, when I found out that you were my half-sister. Instead of destroying your career, I should have just gotten rid of you. Makes life so much simpler. You're gone. I'm an only child and I can have Lee. They'll think you're a casualty in this hostage situation," Dee said.<p>

She turned Kenzi's stool around, so she was facing Dee.

"Don't do anything or I'll shoot you now," Dee said.

"Why? I've never done anything to you. I'm sorry dad didn't believe you were his daughter. I'm sorry if your mom lied to you all those years. You had two parents that showed you love. My own mother saw me as a reminder of her failure and sent me to live with dad. I love dad, but he only knew how to discipline and tell me what to do, instead of asking me what I wanted. I joined the military to get away from him," Kenzi said.  
>"You had all the privileges of being the daughter of a rich man on Caprica. I was on Sagittaron and my parents felt nothing wrong with living a meager life. It was the 'Sagittaron way', I was always told. It's a bunch of frakking bullshit. Now, I'm going to get rid of you and help Sesha make the Admiral see he can't hide the Cylon infiltration from the people," Dee said.<p>

"No one knows you're my sister. The only person I told was Lee. No one can compare us because they don't have a reason to do so. Don't you get it? I kept it a secret because I didn't think it was fair to you. Especially since my other sister is Starbuck. You know what that's like? I love her, but sometimes I get upset being compared to her. Having everyone remind me that she was nearly married to Lee's brother and that, if circumstances had ended up differently, she would be with Lee now," Kenzi said.

"I don't care how horrible your life has been. Poor Kenzi, always playing the martyr. Not this time," Dee said.

Meanwhile, Sesha and her henchmen surrounded the bar. Sesha knew Dee was planning and agreed to let Dee serve her own agenda in exchange for getting her the access to smuggle in guns and other weapons into the lounge. If Dee planned to kill, it wasn't Sesha's concern. She had bigger things to deal with and she was about to reveal her agenda to the Admiral.

Sesha demanded the release for the Cylon that had killed her husband. Adama took the threat under advisement, not realizing his daughter-in-law had arrived in the lounge right before the take over.

Lee heard the alarm on Cloud Nine just after he arrived.

"What's going on," he asked.  
>"There's a hostage situation in the lounge," a crew man said.<p>

"Do we know anything," Lee asked.

"We have a small visual on the lounge, but not much more than that," another said.

"Let me see it," Lee said. He peered at the small monitor and saw something that made his blood run cold. Dee was there and she appeared to have a gun. More importantly, there were three other gunmen in that room and two unstable women. "Frak," he said, the horror of the situation hitting him.

Lee called his father.

"Dad, Kenzi's in there," Lee said before his father could speak.

"You didn't find her first," Bill asked.  
>"This is some kind of plot. Maybe this Sesha Abinell wanted Kenzi in there because she figured you'd do whatever you could to get her back. Dad, Kenzi's in there with Dee," Lee said.<p>

Adama uttered a curse. He couldn't believe this turn of events. He couldn't give this woman what she wanted, but he also couldn't risk the life of his daughter-in-law.

"Do you have any ideas, son," Bill asked his son.

"Get Kara over here. Bring the tactical squad. I'll think of something," he said.

Adama called Kara and the tac team to head to Cloud Nine. The crew of Galactica was monitoring the situation and Chief Tyrol called Adama with a suggestion.

"Yes, Chief," Adama said, his voice laced with tension.

"Is there some way that Lee can rig an O two sensor? If that shows there's a small leak, it might let them allow a repair man in to fix it. If they think they'll all be killed by the oxygen getting sucked out of the room, they might be more accommodating," Galen said.

"I'll tell Lee," Adama said. He asked to be connected to the Cloud Nine.

"Yeah, dad," Lee said, his voice stressed and tight.

"Galen suggested tripping an O two sensor. We might be able to sneak a tact team in there or at least a sniper to take them out," Adama said.  
>"I'll figure out how," Lee said, hanging up the phone. He turned to face the crew men standing by him. "Where are the environmental controls for this room," he asked.<br>One crew member led him to a control panel. "This should let you trip the sensors without them knowing what is happening," the crew man said.  
>Lee pulled the sensor and heard the alarm blaring again.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

Abinell was getting nervous. The blaring alarm wasn't helping either.  
>"What is that," she asked her partners and was met with stares. She turned to Dee.<p>

"You're our military expert. What's going on," she asked.  
>"I'm not sure," Dee said. She turned to Kenzi. "Tell her what's going on."<p>

"It's an oxygen warning. There's been a breach somewhere. The oxygen is being sucked out of the room," Kenzi said.

"Fix it," Abinell demanded.  
>"I can't. You need a specialist in this kind of thing," Kenzi said.<br>"Let her talk to Adama. He'll listen to her," Dee said.  
>"How do you know that," Abinell asked.<br>"This woman is married to the Admiral's only living son. He'll listen," Dee said.  
>Kenzi wanted to choke Dee for revealing her relationship to the Admiral. "Talk to him," Abinell said, handing her the phone.<p>

Dee's gun dug into her back and Abinell's was aimed at her head. She dialed the phone.

"Admiral, it's Daphne," she said.  
>"Are you, OK, Daphne," he asked.<p>

"For now. Can you send a specialist in to repair this leak we have," she said.  
>"Of course, but I want a guarantee they won't be harmed," he said.<br>Abinell nodded her head. "Sesha assures they will be safe," Kenzi said.

"I'll have someone there in a few minutes. We need to arrange a flight for them over there," Adama said.

"OK," Kenzi said, trying not to cry.

She tried to say something else, but the phone was taken away from her.

Kenzi collapsed on the stool, hoping the Admiral had a plan for rescue.

"What's the plan," Lee asked.

"I'm going in there, 'repair' the sensor and at the same time, I'm going to take care of the problem," Kara said.

"Starbuck," Lee started.  
>"I'm going to get her out of there. She's my sister and I love her, too," Kara said.<p>

Lee hugged Kara and Kara left the staging area to get ready for the ambush.

Lee sat down on a chair and prayed to the gods that Kara would save Kenzi. He hated that he couldn't go in there, but he couldn't risk Dee recognizing him and alerting them that he wasn't a specialist with O two sensors.

Kenzi shifted positions on the stool. "Do you mind if I stand up and move around? My back is getting stiff. You can follow me if you want," she said to Dee.

Dee nodded and Kenzi got up off the seat. Kenzi had a feeling she knew what Dee's plan was going to be. Dee was going to wait for the ambush that was sure to come and then she was going to shoot her. Dee was probably hoping that the confusion would allow Kenzi's real shooter to be overlooked. Kenzi would go down as a casualty in a hostage attempt over the Cylons. She couldn't let it happen, but she was seriously out of options with the amount of firepower in the room. She planned to be as far from Dee as possible.

Kara and Sam, dressed as specialists, waited to be allowed into the room. Abinell opened the door. They were stopped as soon as the entered and the door was closed again. Sam and Kara made there way to the sensor. Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the earpiece that would allow her to communicate with those outside the room. She and Sam sat about looking at the 'problem.' Kara, using a small mirror so she appeared to be looking at the internal workings of the wall, spotted Dee with Kenzi. At first, Kara thought Dee and Kenzi were sticking together, but Kara suddenly saw the gun Dee was trying to hide. It appeared the Dee was holding Kenzi hostage while the rest of the room was being held by Abinell. Kara knew this situation just got a lot more dangerous.

"Dee has a gun on Kenzi," she whispered into her shirt.

Hearing that one sentence from Kara, caused Lee to have tunnel vision. He wasn't aware of anything except his former girlfriend was holding his wife at gunpoint. Kenzi's hostage situation had nothing to do with Abinell. He looked at the small view finder hoping to catch another glimpse of his wife and see if Dee did have a gun trained on her.

Sam and Kara had evaluated the situation and decided they had to act. Kara knew she had to time it just right, or Kenzi could be shot by Dee. Kara hoped the Dee didn't recognize her before she had a chance to save Kenzi and the rest of the hostages.

Sam threw the smoke grenade into the room, filling it with smoke and confusing the group. Kara took that moment to disarm the man standing near the door while Sam took the other. Sam took the gun from the unconscious man and aimed it at Abinell, at the same time Kara drew her weapon on Dee. Just as Kara was about to fire, Kenzi was thrown in front of Dee.

Kara's shot hit her sister in the shoulder.

Abinell was on the ground, unable to move while Sam covered her with his gun.

Kara watched Kenzi flinched and fall against Dee, who let her sister hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

Kenzi watched the whole scene before her. Later, she would say the whole thing happened in slow motion. There was no sound. Kenzi could hear her heartbeat and nothing else. She was vaguely aware of the commotion being caused by the two specialists. She realized just before she was shot they were Kara and Sam. Before she could react, Dee pushed her in front and the shot hit her in the upper chest, near her shoulder.

Kenzi registered surprise and saw the horror on her sister Kara's face as she realized what had happened. Kenzi clutched her chest and felt the blood, but didn't understand what had happened. She fell against Dee who let her fall to the floor.  
>Dee took the confusion to try to shot Kenzi herself, but Sam reacted and shot Dee. She hit the floor, the gun bouncing out of her hand. Sam's shot hit Dee in the arm, but she stumbled back and hit her head, knocking her out.<p>

The rest of the tac team rushed the room, taking away the hostages and cuffing the former renegades. Abinell was led away by the officers.  
>Kara rushed to her sister's side, grabbing towels off the bar to stop the bleeding.<p>

"Sis, come on! Don't do this to me! Don't you FRAKKING do this to me," Kara said, holding the towels over the wound. Her tears coming hot and fast and Kara was unable to stop them. "LEE," Kara screamed over the chaos.

Lee watched the whole scene unfold on the monitor. He heard the gun shots, but didn't realize Kenzi had been shot until he saw Dee fall immediately after a shot was fired by Sam. Then he noticed the dark stain on Kenzi's torso. He saw Kara rush to her and heard, over the din of the room, Kara yell for him.

Lee fought his way through the people and got into the room. It was chaotic. Hostages were being taken out of the room, the renegades cuffed in another corner, away from the hostages.

Lee stumbled over chairs in his fight to get to Kenzi. He threw more towels at Kara and helped her hold pressure to the wound. "Daphne, don't do this to me. I love you. By the gods, you can't leave me. I'll be lost without you," he said.

He looked at Kara. Her red eyes and puffy face probably mirrored his own.

He looked back at his wife, believing she was fading right in front of him. His heart was breaking. "I love you, gods damn it. I love you," he said to her.

Kenzi heard the pleas from her sister and husband and fought to open her eyes. She opened them and was staring at the blue eyes of her Apollo. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was a small one, but she knew Lee felt it. He gave a small smile. "We're going to get you out of here in just a minute. Doc Cottle's going to fix you right up," he said.

"Lee..." Kenzi rasped.

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength," Lee pleaded with her.

"I have...have to tell...you some...thing," she struggled to say. "I was...go...ing...to te...ll you...I'm...preg...nant," she said.

Lee looked at his wife. "What? Pregnant," he asked.  
>Kenzi nodded her head slightly. "I...love...you...pollo."<p>

Lee watched his wife close her eyes. He checked her pulse, while it was faint, it was there.

The stretcher arrived and Doc Cottle burst into the room to assess his patient.

"She needs blood and fast. Get her back to Galactica. I'll give her fluids on the way back," he said, barking his orders.

"Can I..." Lee asked. "Of course," Cottle said before Lee could finish his sentence.

Cottle's team too the stretcher out of the room and they quickly loaded her onto the Raptor and, with Lee holding her hand, flew as fast as they could back to Galactica.

"She's young and she's strong. These fluids will help with the blood loss. I'll save her, Lee. I promise you that," Cottle said.

They landed and quickly unloaded Kenzi. Lee was left standing on the deck as they rushed his wife into surgery.

He watched them disappear as he stared at the blood on his hands. Kenzi's blood. The blood of not only his wife, but the woman who carried his child. He was going to be a father. At least he hoped he was going to be a father. He didn't know what would happen with the baby and Kenzi having been shot couldn't be good for the baby.

He headed toward the hospital ward, not caring about anything but Kenzi. He was certain people approached him, but he ignored them. He had one track in mind and that was getting to Kenzi.

Bill Adama rushed to the hospital ward. He hadn't believed the report from Sam that Kara had accidentally shot Kenzi while aiming for Dee. Sam had shot Dee before she could finish the job. Adama was worried how Starbuck would react to this incident. The shooting was an accident, but Starbuck would try to see if she could have done something different.

He saw his son heading toward the hospital ward, staring at his hands as he made his way down the corridor. Adama stopped his son.

Lee looked at his father, blue eyes meeting each other. Lee broke down. Adama grabbed his son by the arms and pulled him close. Offering strength to his son in this horrible time.

"Let's go see her," Adama said. He guided Lee to the hospital ward and found Kenzi was still with Doc Cottle. Cottle's nurse brought Lee something to clean off the blood, but Lee just sat there. Adama took his son's hands and washed them, much like he'd done as a little boy. Lee continued to stare straight ahead, watching the figures behind the plastic wall.

As the flurry of activity flew around Kenzi, Lee turned to his father.

"She's pregnant, dad. My wife is having my baby," he said.

Adama was shocked. He patted his son on the back and watched what Lee was seeing.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

Kara sat on the floor of the lounge, unable to swallow what happened. She thought she'd start hyperventilating. She thought she'd start crying, again. She thought she'd do something, but she couldn't do anything but sit. She was numb.

She had shot her sister. She had shot her best friend. She had shot the love of her friend's life. She shot Kenzi.

Kara knew it was an accident and that Dee was to blame for Kara's bullet slamming into Kenzi's shoulder, but Kara had pulled the trigger. She was the one that had shot Kenzi and nothing was going to change that.

She was acutely aware of the absence Kenzi would create if something happened to her. She knew Lee couldn't handle not having her sister.

Sam went to Kara and helped her up off the ground. He put his arm around her waist and guided her to the Raptor that was going to take them back to Galactica. She hadn't expected her first mission since their return from their top-secret mission to be a rescue one where she ended up nearly killing her sister.

"She's not dead," Sam whispered to her.

"I know, but if she dies, it's all my fault," Kara said.

"It was an accident," Sam said.

"Don't you think I frakking know that! Doesn't make it any better. Don't you understand that," Kara said, turning away from Sam. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to see her sister and know that she was going to be OK.

The landed on the deck and Kara took off to the hospital ward. Sam watched her retreating form and hoped the gods were good to Kara Thrace and her family.

Sam was greeted by Chief Tyrol as he stepped off the ship.

"What the hell happened over there," Galen asked.  
>"It was crazy. Apparently Dee gave information to Abinell regarding security and whatnot. Dee tripped the emergency doors and held a gun on Kenzi. I don't know why, but I'm sure Kara and Lee do," Sam said.<br>"I hope Kenzi makes it. She and the Commander need something positive on their side," Galen said.  
>"I hope she makes it, too. For Lee AND for Kara," Sam said.<br>He and Galen broke apart. The Chief went to work on the Vipers while Sam headed off to offer his support to Kara.

Kara ran, blindly, through the corridors of Galactica. She had to get to her sister; get to Lee. She had to apologize for what happened and how she regretted everything she had done that evening. She kept replaying the scene and tried to see if she had done anything to prevent Kenzi being shot.  
>Despite Sam's assurances, Kara felt responsible for this situation. It was a lot like the situation with Zak. She blamed herself for his death, despite Lee and the Admiral's assurances that she wasn't at fault.<p>

She entered the hospital ward and found the Admiral with his arm around his son. He looked at Kara as she entered the room and she noticed his blue eyes shining with tears he refused to shed. Despite his feelings about Kenzi and wanting to break down himself, he was staying strong for him.

Lee sat with his head in his hands. Kara went to him and knelt in front of him. Lee looked up and locked eyes with Kara.

Unable to keep her composure, she began to cry, throwing herself in Lee's arms.

Their tears mixed together as they both feared for their Daphne.

Sam observed the scene from the doorway. The pain and fear in the room over Kenzi was so strong, Sam swore he could smell it. He watched, not wanting to intrude on the family before him.

Lee thought he would be sick. He pulled back from Kara and stood up, taking deep breaths to keep from either passing out or getting sick.

No one was sure how much time had passed when Doc Cottle came out to see them.

Lee held his breath and Kara grabbed his hand.

Sensing his son was unable to speak, Adama cleared his throat. "What's the verdict, Doc."

Doc Cottle ran his fingers through his hair and let his hands fall slowly back to his sides.

"I did everything I could," he said.

Kara fell against Sam, who came to stand next to her, while Lee collapsed into the chair.


End file.
